


Bubblegum Bitch

by TheUKAmazingDan



Series: Boy That You Love [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dd/lb, M/M, Oral Fixation, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Teasing, zoe Sugg mentions, zoella mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decides that he rather likes Dan with gum in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Fam.

"Did I say you could have a treat?" Phil asked, hands going directly to his hips. 

"Daddy!" I whined, continuing to chew on the wad of pink bubble gum. I had found a roll of hubba bubba in the living room, which Phil had immediately confiscated, but not before I had stolen a long piece. 

"Daniel." He said in warning, tapping his foot. 

"But Daddy, this is hardly a treat!" I protested, knowing I was pushing my luck.

"Daniel, spit out the gum." He ordered, holding out his hand under my mouth. 

"No!" I said in defiance, chewing the gum angrily. 

His face turned red, but he only took a deep breath in. "Daniel, if that gum is not in my hand by the time I count to three, you are going to receive a major punishment. I am done with all of this bad behavior for today." 

I only stared back. Did I really want to risk this? I had already been punished earlier in the week, and I really didn't want to be again. 

"One."

Was this really worth it?

"Two."

No, I decided. Getting spanked until my ass was the color of a fire engine was definitely not worth it over a tiny thing like bubblegum. I reached two fingers into my mouth and retrieved it, then set it in Phil's palm.

"Thank you." He breathed, then walked over to the trash can on the other side of the room and threw it out.

I only pouted. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Phil cried as he walked back towards me. "Put that lip away."

I sent him one last angry pout before tucking my lip back. 

"Now," he began, running his knuckles down the side of my face, "Why don't you go get your stuffies and play in here?" He suggested, weaving his arms around me and pulling my torso to his. "You can watch a little bit of television, and I'll make dinner."

"Okay." I agreed quietly, my cheeks heating up. 

"Good. Go on." He prompted me, kissing my forehead then giving my butt a light smack. 

I jumped a little, then ran off to his room to retrieve my bear from the bed. I ran back out to the living room, bear in hand, then settled down into my sofa crease. The television was playing an episode of The Great British Bake Off that I had already seen, but I didn't mind watching it again. I could hear Phil banging around in the kitchen, and I smiled. His version of cooking dinner was throwing a frozen pizza in the oven.

I sat and listened to the television while cuddling my bear for almost half an hour when Phil came back into the room with two identical plates, each sporting two slices of cheese pizza. I knew it. He held out the plate to me, which I gladly took, then sat down beside me on the couch. I sat the plate down on my lap, while Phil deposited his plate on the table, still containing one slice, and holding the slice he was eating in his hand. His free hand found its way onto my thigh as we ate, comfortably sitting in one another's presence in silence while watching an impatient girl take her muffins out of the oven too early. We both groaned at the girl's stupid mistake, and looked away from the television as the harsh criticisms came through the speakers. I finished my pizza as the episode came to a close, and the girl was sent home. 

Phil stood, stretched, and popped his back. He took my empty plate from my lap, then picked up his from the coffee table and took them out to the kitchen. I felt around the crevices of the couch for the remote, and found it on its journey to the underside of the cushions and turned off the television. Phil entered the room again, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Daniel?" He questioned me, making me turn to look up at him. 

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked, staring up at him obediently. 

"Since you gave the bubblegum to me earlier, I decided you deserved a little something." He smirked, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the roll of hubba bubba that I had found before dinner. 

I let out a tiny squeal and smiled. 

"Here you go, Sweetheart." He said sweetly, opening the package and pulling off a long strip before handing it to me. 

"Thank you, Daddy!" I giggled, putting the pink gum in my mouth. I began to chew, looking up at Phil with wide eyes. 

"Let's watch a movie." Phil suggested, ignoring my over-sexualized chewing, and walked over to the bookcase that held some of our DVDs. After a brief survey of the shelves, he looked back over at me. "How about a Harry Potter marathon?" 

"Okay." I purred, admiring how his arms flexed a little as he reached up to the top shelf of the case to grab our box set. He pulled the box from the shelf and set it down on the floor. He picked out the first movie, then gestured for me to throw him the remote. I gently chucked it to him, and watched as he turned on the television and started up the DVD player. He inserted the disc, then grabbed the remote and headed back to the couch with me. He flopped down and pulled me to him, my head against his chest and body firmly pressed against his. 

\---

We only made I about halfway through the second movie before Phil's hands started to roam my body. "Daddy..." I murmured softly, squirming as his hand trailed up my thigh. 

"What, Baby?" He asked, leaning down and planting little kisses up and down my neck. 

"You're going to get me all achy, Daddy!" I whined, bringing my hand up to clutch at his bicep.

"I'll fix it." He responded, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. 

"Oh..." I breathed into the kiss, opening my mouth and letting his tongue dart inside. He skimmed over my teeth, then ran his tongue along mine. I groaned as he pulled away, in need of air, and desperately reconnected out mouths in a simple kiss. 

"Baby," Phil moaned, then ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I whimpered, letting him in again. He dipped his tongue inside of my cheek, retrieving the gum he had given me a few hours ago. He pulled away, smirking as he blew an enormous pink bubble that popped in my face. 

"Hey!" I pouted, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. "That wasn't nice!"

"I'm sorry, Baby." He chuckled, chewing on the gum. "That wasn't nice, was it?" He leaned toward me, took my lips with his, and passed the gum back into my mouth. "There you go." He muttered huskily, kissing down the side of my face. 

"Thank you, Daddy." I whispered, chewing on the gum again. 

"I think I quite like you with gum in your mouth." He commented, tracing over his wet trail of kisses with his finger.

I shivered, then nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck, panting. I could feel his hand travel up my thigh. "Daddy?" I whimpered as he ghosted his hand over the bulging tent in my sweatpants. 

"What it is, Babe?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I need you, Daddy." I whined, tilting my head back and staring into his deep blue eyes. "You promised you'd fix it." I reminded him.

"I did, didn't I?" He muttered, reaching up and untangling my arms from around him. He let me slide slightly off of his lap, then stood again. He held out his hand, which I took immediately, and pulled me up. "Let's go back to the bed." He suggested, pulling my body to his by my wrist. 

"Okay." I breathed, agreeing and stumbling after him as he swiftly made his way out of the room, dragging me by my wrist. 

We made it to our bedroom without any incidents, but before I could crawl onto the bed, he pushed me up against the wall. "Daddy?" I questioned shakily as my shoulders hit the wall with a thump. 

"Shh..." He quieted me, dragging his hands down my body as he dropped to his knees. He lifted up the hem of my shirt, exposing my pale stomach. He pulled down the top of my pants only slightly, but it was enough to make me groan at the feeling of the material moving against my leaking erection. He leaned in, then pressed a single kiss to my stomach. When I didn't let out any noise, he licked a stripe up my abdomen, making me shriek. 

"Daddy!" I cried, moving my hands up to clutch at my own hair as he did it again to my sensitive skin. He did it once more, and a blush spread across my face. "Come on, Daddy, knock it off! That tickles!" I pouted as he circled my belly button with his tongue. 

"Aww, but Baby, you taste so sweet." He replied, moving his mouth over my belly button and sucking, making me let out a moan. I reached down and fisted my hand in his hair. 

"D-daddy!" I stuttered, which made him giggle and pull away from my stomach.

He trailed his fingers down from my exposed hips to the tops of my pants and slowly pulled them down, letting my erection spring free due to my lack of boxers. I sighed as my pants pooled around my ankles, then stepped out of them upon Phil's urging. 

He stood, then pressed his body against mine, securing me tightly against the wall. "We should take this off too." He commented, playing with the bottom of my shirt. I nodded in agreement, tilting up my chin and kissing him softly. He grabbed my shirt, then pulled it over my head, breaking us apart. He threw my shirt onto the floor, then gripped onto my hips, guiding me to the bed. 

I flopped onto the duvet not so gracefully, but regained my composure and managed to contort myself into a position that Phil considered somewhat sexy. I watched as he undid his belt and pulled it from the loops before dropping it, letting it hit the floor with a soft thud. He undid his pants and hastily pulled them down along with his underwear, then practically ripped his shirt over his head. He crawled onto the bed and spread my legs before crawling in between them. 

"You're so beautiful." He said lovingly, pulling himself up so he hovered over me. He lowered his head to press kisses to my neck, making me squirm. 

"Daddy, it hurts!" I whined, trying to rut against him and pick up the pace. It was going to be forever until I got fucked. I mean, I appreciated kisses and being romantic, but I wasn't in the mood. 

"All good things come to those who wait." He chastised. "Or should I say, all those who are good and wait get to come." He positioned himself back between my legs, his head dangerously close to my dick. He pressed his nose into the space between my thigh and my erection, making me moan, and took a deep breath. "Mm, Love, you even smell pretty."

I threw my head back as he darted out his tongue and locked up the side of my aching cock. "Daddy, will you fuck me? Please, I'll be so good for you Daddy!" I begged, breathing raggedly from his teasing. 

"I suppose that could be arranged." He smirked, slapping my thigh. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the now almost empty bottle of lube. "Legs up." He demanded, undoing the cap in the bottle. I lifted my legs so that my knees were bent over his shoulders. "Good boy." He praised, lathering up his fingers in the cold lube. He lowered his fingers and pressed one in slowly, making sure I felt every centimeter. 

"Thank you, Daddy!" I gasped as he pushed in the second without warning. He managed to scrape my prostate with his fingernail, making me shriek. After a few more moments and the addition of another finger, he pulled out his wet digits from me and wiped them on his cock. He grabbed the bottle and squirted a bit more into his palm, then stroked himself until he was coated in the stuff. 

"Are you good?" He asked, hesitating before slipping inside of me. 

"Fuck yeah..." I moaned, pushing my hips down to brush his erection. 

"Such crude language coming from such a little one." He muttered. He positioned himself at my entrance, barely pushing in. With one thrust, he was inside, making me let out a whimper. "Fu-uck." He stuttered, pulling back out and starting up a slow pace. 

"H-hypocrite." I whimpered, pushing myself down on him as he thrust in. I reached up my arms to wrap around his neck, and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. He kissed me back sloppily, his mouth sliding from my mouth down to my chin. "Ah!" I moaned, then took in another sharp breath as he hit my prostate. 

He let out a growl at the noise, and reached around to pry my arms from his neck with one hand. I let my arms fall limp, down beside my head on either side. He brought down his hands to clamp my wrists to the mattress. 

I groaned as he pushed forward slightly, making my knees almost touch my chest. He continued to pound into me, hips colliding with my ass as he snapped forward at a heavenly pace.

"H-harder! Please, Daddy!" I whined, pushing my ass down to meet him on every thrust. 

He gladly complied, fucking me into the mattress even harder than before. "Is that good, Baby? Is that better for my little whore?"

"Yes, Daddy!" I replied, my face scrunched up with pleasure. 

"You look fucking gorgeous taking me like this, Daniel." He moaned, continuing to fill me up. "I could just eat you up." He brought his mouth to my neck and made another hicky, this one under my ear. I keened, my eyes rolling back. "Are you close, Sweetheart?" He whispered into my ear. 

I vigorously nodded yes. 

"Go ahead, then." He smirked, continuing to pound into me.

A few more seconds, and the heat became too much to bear. "Thank you, D-Daddy!" I cried as the heat in my stomach boiled over, and I came all over myself. 

"Good boy," Phil praised me, thrusting in a for another few moments before releasing inside of me. He pulled out gently, and I clenched my ass, knowing he would go get a cloth or something to clean me up. He hated getting cum all over the sheets. 

As I predicted, he jumped up and ran in the direction of the bathroom. He came back into the room a few moments later, a small cloth in one hand and tissues in another. He set the cloth under my bum, and I relaxed myself, letting him clean me up. I let my eyes drift closed, due to being rather worn out, but I could feel him moving on and off of the bed.

He finally settled down, throwing his arm around me and pulling my body to his under the covers. I snuggled into him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. "Good night, Baby." He whispered, giving the top of my head a kiss before I drifted off to sleep.  

\---

I woke up with a groan. My eyes were bleary with sleep, but I could make out a hazy light coming from the other side of the bed. I noticed the absence of Phil's arm from around my waist, and sat up in the bed, yawning. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you, Love." Phil apologized softly. He was sitting up against the headboard, laptop resting on his knees, and glasses perched on his nose. 

"Phil," I began, slipping out of my headspace, "What are you doing up?" I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and gasped at the late hour. "You have to be up for work in three hours!" 

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized again, tapping on his keyboard for a few more moments before closing his laptop with an air of finality. He set it on his bedside table, along with his glasses, and settled back down into the bed. "I love you, goodnight." He rushed, cuddling me again. 

I pushed back into him and threw a leg over his own. "I love you, too." 

"Wait." He said suddenly, gripping me tighter. "What happened to your gum from earlier?"

"Oh god..." I muttered, bringing up my fingers to run over my lips, "I think I swallowed it."

\---

"I'm leaving, Love." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

"See you later," I yawned, snuggling back into my pillow. 

I could hear him exit the apartment, the door slamming behind him, but for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep. Usually I could just go directly back into a peaceful slumber after Phil left for work, but today I was wide awake. 

I sat up, deciding to make the most of the day and groaned at the time. 4:37. Really, it was no big deal, but I didn't really want to get out of bed. I spotted Phil's laptop on the stand and grabbed it, too lazy to go to the living room and get my own. Laying in bed and aimlessly scrolling through tumblr sounded like a good way to pass the time. 

He didn't have a password on his computer, so I just opened it up straight to his homepage. I was about to click on the internet explorer tab, but I noticed that his email was still open. Curiosity getting the best of me, I opened up the application. A new, unopened email was sat in his queue from someone called Zoella. I clicked on the email, completely shattering all of the respect I had for his privacy. 

"From: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com  
To: amazingphil@gmail.com

Don't be so worried! I'll talk to you tomorrow night!  
-xoxo Zoella"

I furrowed my brow. What was Phil worried about, and why was some bitch other than me sending him hugs and kisses? I clicked on his sent history and found an entire slew of emails from this Zoella, that I knew absolutely nothing about. Without a second thought, I opened up an email from last night that just so happened to have an entire thread. It must have been all from one conversation. 

"From: amazingphil@gmail.com  
To: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com

I don't know what to do! I really can't stand it any longer.   
\- Phil

From: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com  
To: amazingphil@gmail.com 

Just do it, already! You've been talking about going through with it for MONTHS now, but you still haven't done anything!  
\- xoxo Zoella

From: amazingphil@gmail.com  
To: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com

It isn't that simple! I want to, but I don't know how to do it...  
\- Phil

From: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com  
To: amazingphil@gmail.com

Just do it quick! It's like ripping off a band-aid. It isn't fair to him if you don't. You two need to move on with your lives!  
\- xoxo Zoella

From: amazingphil@gmail.com  
To: tweetheartZoella@gmail.com

He's waking up. I've got to go. What if he finds out I've been talking to you?  
\- Phil"

I couldn't stand to read another line. I exited out of his email and slammed his laptop shut. I started to cry, tears running down my cheeks slowly at first, then picking up to the speed of Niagara Falls. I sobbed, my face in my hands, knowing this entire relationship was too good to be true. He was seeing some girl named Zoella or some shit, and I was just his fucktoy. 

No, I shouldn't be crying. This was a time to be angry. How long had he been talking to this Zoella? Weeks? Months? Our entire relationship? Did he ever even love me? I continued to cry, but instead of crying out of self-pity, I cried out of rage. 

\---

I pulled myself together quicker than I expected. It was just a little after nine, and I had decided that instead of packing up all of my shit and leaving right then, that I would toy with him a bit first, just like he had toyed with me. I took a hot shower, scrubbing myself clean of his scent. Once I was clean, I dressed myself in a pair of my limited supply of boxers, regular black skinny jeans, and a black shirt instead of one of Phil's. 

I decided that I was not going to be calling Phil 'Daddy' any longer. He would simply be Phil. Dirty cheaters didn't deserve to have such a powerful title. I moved a few of my things into the guest room of our apartment, including all of my stuffies and a few of the dildos that I had purchased by myself. I did all of the chores that needed to be done, and by 12, the entire place was spotless. I could do adults things, I just didn't want to. But now, doing adult things would be necessary, since this relationship probably wouldn't last too much longer. 

After all of that, I sat on the couch with my laptop, trying to find out information about this Zoella person. I looked up her email and found her Twitter. She was so pretty, and it was no wonder Phil had fallen for her. Her bio stated that she had been in love with a boy for almost a year. Phil and I had been dating for two. The snake probably spent half of our relationship cheating on me with some girl from Brighton. I went onto tumblr for the remaining time until Phil got home, reblogging angsty posts about not being able to trust anyone and that the people that hurt you the most are the people you're closest to. 

At a little after one, the door slammed closed. Instead of jumping up and greeting him like usual, I just powered down my laptop, closed it, and set it on the coffee table. "Baby? Where are you?" Phil called from the entrance. I could hear his bag fall to the floor with a thud, and the quiet slapping of his, probably sock-covered, feet walking down the hall. 

"Living room." I stated loudly. 

He came into the room, and the smile on his face faded as he saw what I was wearing. "You okay, Love?" He asked with a humorless chuckle. 

"I'm fine, Phil." I said coldly, putting emphasis on his name and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dan?" He questioned, his expression worried. He came over to the couch and sat close beside me. I scooted over as far away from him as possible. He no longer smiled, instead a frown was covering his face. "Daniel, are you alright." 

"Oh, Phillip, I'm just dandy."

**Author's Note:**

> I've just decided that you'll get a new installment once per month. If you get more than that, consider it a treat.


End file.
